northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 36: Finally! Reunion of Hayashibara Family
Oracle 36: Finally! Reunion of Hayashibara Family (最後に！林原の家族の再会 Saigo ni! Hayashibara no kazoku no saikai) is the thirty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After three years, the Hayashibara family has been finally reunited when Erika, together with Anaira, came to TransHead TV Media Center to see Kohei, her younger brother and her two nieces once again. Plot Returned back in Chariot Empire Headquarters after their defeat, Emperor Ryuuen felt mad because of the Armored Meister Fighters' upgrade form. Negative, on the other hand, disappointed also the Armored Meister Fighters. When Negative attempted to go to human world again to perform a revenge attack against them, he was advised by Emperor Ryuuen to do their new plan against them first instead. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira sent Erika to her office which she has a surprise for her mother. And when they reached to the office, Erika saw Kohei, Rigor, Mikoto and Aria along with the Armored Fighters. They hugged each other and Anaira became glad to see her family reunited again after three years. Fatima asked Anaira how did she find Erika. Anaira replied nothing, and she told her that she will explain this later at home. Kohei told to Erika that he and his older sister, Anaira, already found the chosen Armored Fighters after they discovered the Armored Fighter Equipment in a cave in Mexico. Erika became glad about what Kohei told her. In TransHead TV Media Center again, Kazumi and Miyuki asked Chihiro on why Erika was in TransHead TV right now together with Anaira. Chihiro replied nothing and she thought that there was an important matter they will discuss. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen ordered again his Chariot Soldiers to continue their surveillance in the human world. Later on, Archos came in, and he was asked by Emperor Ryuuen about his purpose. Archos replied that he want to talk to him in a private matter, and it was an important thing to discuss. Emperor Ryuuen had no choice but to agree what Archos said. In Chariot Empire Headquarters again, Emperor Ryuuen and Archos talked about their failed mission to capture Hiroyo and Irie. Archos told to Emperor Ryuuen to give him an additional Chariot Energy immediately. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, asked Archos what will he do if he give him an additional Chariot Energy. Archos answered him that he will use the Chariot Energy to capture Hiroyo and Irie immediately. Emperor Ryuuen refused to give him an additional Chariot Energy, but Archos begged him to give him an additional Chariot Energy. Emperor Ryuuen told him that he will be defeated easily by the Armored Fighters, especially Anaira Hayashibara, even if he has an additional Chariot Energy, and he left Archos alone. At night, Anaira, together with her family and the Armored Fighters, went to Hayashibara Mansion to celebrate the reunion of the Hayashibara Family. With only just a simple celebration, they were became glad that they were reunited again after three years. Meanwhile, Anaira told to Fatima to talk to each other privately in their room. Inside their room, Anaira explained to Fatima that it was a coincidence that she found Erika. She also said that it was happened last night after her nightly news program when Erika called her for the interview which was happened a while ago. Anaira also said to Fatima that after the interview, Erika called her again to have their private conversation, and there Anaira told Erika that she gave her a second chance to be with her and Kohei and her family once again after she accepted her mother's apology for missing for three years, and returned back as a politician. While the Hayashibara Family and the Armored Fighters celebrating the family reunion, a group of Chariot Soldiers came and attacked the people inside in a shopping center in Takada St., northern Hirakawa City. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos, together with Negative, also came and transformed themselves into their armor form. Meanwhile, Anaira received a report that the Chariot Soldiers attacking a shopping center in Takada St., so she urged Fatima to go outside the room. Hurriedly, Anaira told to the Armored Fighters, and also Hiroyo and Irie, that the Chariot Soldiers were in Takada St., so she urged them to head on to the location. Erika, on the other hand, told Anaira, Kohei and the rest of the Armored Fighters, together with Hiroyo and Irie, that they must defeat the Chariots immediately. And when they reached inside the shopping center in Takada St., the Armored Fighters were welcomed by Negative, Triskaide and Archos along with the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira told to the Armored Fighters that they will bravely face the Chariots in the battle, and they transformed themselves into their armor form. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Fighter Negative (voice): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 21 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 16, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 36: The Evidence Breaker, The Zenith episode 31 and Never Surrender episode 13. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes